Memory systems can employ memory devices to store and access information. The memory devices can include volatile memory devices, non-volatile memory devices, or a combination device. The non-volatile memory devices can include flash memory employing “NAND” technology or logic gates, “NOR” technology or logic gates, or a combination thereof.
Memory devices, such as flash memory, utilize electrical energy, along with corresponding threshold levels or processing voltage levels, to store and access data. However, the performance or characteristics of the flash memory devices change or degrade over time or usage. The change in performance or characteristics conflicts with the threshold or processing voltage levels over time, leading to errors and other performance issues.
Thus, there is a need for a memory device with dynamic target calibration mechanism. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the desire to differentiate products in the marketplace, it is increasingly desirable that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater pressure to find answers to these problems.